


Illégal

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Envy is one sick bastard, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Police Brutality, Shapeshifting, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les jeux de pouvoirs d'Envy ne sont amusants que pour lui. Ling, par exemple, pourrait fort bien s'en passer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illégal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Ask Don't Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686551) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Illégal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Envy x Ling  
>  **Genre :** moche  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "FullMetal Alchemist (manga) – Officier!Envy/Ling – flic rippou – "Immigration illégale ? Ça demande une fouille au corps, ça..." » – Round 4 – 11 novembre" sur KinkEnStock   
> **Avertissements :** abus de pouvoir, non-con, humiliation, pas exactement sexuel  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~2600

Dès que l’officier entre dans la cellule, le prisonnier tressaille. Un sourire appréciateur se dessine sur les lèvres de celui qui s’avance. Il aime surprendre le monde, terrifier les innocents, et il aime tout autant savourer la crainte de ceux qui savent ou croient déjà savoir à quoi s’attendre. Il a encore plus de pouvoir sur eux, et rien ne l’empêche de trahir quand même leurs attentes. 

« Qu’êtes-vous ?  
\- La loi et l’ordre dans ce pays, » répond-il de la manière la plus plaisante qu’il peut.

« Et je vais m’assurer que vous les respectiez, » ajoute-t-il, se campant bien droit. Sa stature à elle seule en impose ; il aime son corps bien découpé et bien musclé et il en joue. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, il s’arrange pour que sa posture mette bien en valeur la matraque qui repose sur sa hanche.   
Tout dans son attitude crie la certitude de sa supériorité physique, et, il espère bien, morale également. 

« On vous a retiré vos armes visibles en vous arrêtant. J’ai maintenant pour mission de m’assurer que le dangereux suspect que vous êtes ne cache pas d’autre arme, drogue, pamphlet subversif ou n’importe quel autre objet illégal. » 

On lui a également retiré ceinture, lacets, et tout ce qui pouvait servir à étrangler quelqu’un. Ses vêtements pendent étrangement sur son corps, pas tout à fait prêts à tomber, mais suggérant tout de même l’idée. Ça va dans le sens attendu.

« Dévêtez-vous. »

Le prisonnier met juste un peu trop de temps à réagir. L’officier prend cela comme une invite à laisser tomber son masque d’affabilité pour aboyer des insultes un peu plus proches de sa véritable façon de penser. Son faux sourire s’élargit et se change en rictus méchant.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce qu’on te dit, singe jaune ? À poil. »

Étranger ou pas, il méprise le genre humain dans son ensemble de la même façon. Pour n’importe qui, il serait capable de trouver des qualificatifs blessants.   
Il est probable, d’ailleurs, qu’un étranger comprenne moins bien le langage familier que les demandes polies et que le ton agressif n’arrange pas les choses. Il n’en a cure. Justement. C’est bien plus intéressant ainsi, s’il perd ses moyens !

Mais non. Le prisonnier, malgré sa surprise, conserve sa dignité et sa défiance. Il va falloir le mater. 

Leurs volontés s’affrontent, un instant. Peut-être a-t-il quelque chose à gagner à résister. Il sait aussi qu’il a beaucoup à perdre. L’officier lui reconnaît cette qualité : il sait dans quelle situation il se trouve. Ça ne vaudrait pas la peine qu’il vienne en personne l’asticoter s’il n’était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. Bien sûr, il ne sera jamais à sa hauteur, mais un peu au-dessus du reste c’est déjà bien.

Et il cède. Ravi de le voir se plier apparemment à sa volonté, de lui faciliter la tâche tout en continuant à exprimer une révolte muette qu’il se fera un plaisir de fouetter, il reprend son masque affable.

« Bien. Vous avez le choix entre le faire vous-même, ou que je vous y aide. Je vous que vous vous montrez raisonnable ? »

Le prisonnier se montre raisonnable. Lentement, avec des gestes sûrs pour faire comme s’il était en contrôle de la situation – s’en donner l’illusion, se laisser le temps de penser, croire qu’il la berne ? – il ôte l’un après l’autre ses vêtements. Et au fur et à mesure, il les plie proprement et les empile sur la couchette de sa cellule.

Il n’en demandait pas tant mais apprécie. D’une certaine façon. Quelque part, le prisonnier joue les emmerdeurs en prenant ce temps. Le voir faire ça l’amuse. S’il croit vraiment pouvoir gagner du temps…  
Ça ne le fera que plus bicher d’aller fouiller sans ménagement aucun dedans et de transformer cette belle pile de linge en tas de chiffons.   
Ceci dit, il doit avouer qu’il est surpris : il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce gueux dépenaillé – immigré clandestin et vagabond notoire se livrant à la divagation et à la mendicité ! – soit capable de tant d’ordre et de minutie. Il se l’imaginait plus comme un je-m’en-foutiste laissant tout en plan et s’attendant à ce que quelqu’un d’autre prenne soin de ses affaires après lui. Comme quoi…

Ça n’empêche certainement pas qu’il apprécie le spectacle. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de couches à enlever, les vêtements, quoi que de fabrication visiblement exotique, sont de facture ordinaire, de coupe, de matériau et de couleur bien peu affriolants, et la technique de déshabillage n’a strictement rien de remarquable.  
Si le prisonnier lui avait sorti un grand jeu de charme, il aurait été vraiment surpris, à vrai dire. Dans l’espoir complètement stupide de le séduire et d’en profiter pour obtenir les clés de son évasion ? Ça n’aurait jamais marché non. Il se rend bien compte que ça n’aurait fait que l’enfoncer encore plus, et au prix d’une humiliation sévère.  
Mais puisque humiliation sévère il va de toute façon avoir…

Au moins, le corps qui se dévoile peu à peu est agréable à regarder. Entre les frontières floues de l’adolescence se trouve un monde de possibilités. Celui-ci est mince, bien découplé ; il arbore des muscles construits à la force des arts martiaux – pas un travail physique éreintant, pas non plus de la musculature artificielle inutile de m’as-tu-vu – oui, il sait reconnaître cela. Et sa peau légèrement hâlée, témoin d’une vie au grand air, respire la santé.   
Les jouets en bon état sont toujours plus intéressants que les mauvais, bien sûr. Plus jolis, plus fonctionnels… et plus satisfaisant à casser. 

Arrivé aux sous-vêtements – sur lesquels l’officier s’abstient à grand’ peine de proférer le moindre commentaire – le prisonnier estime qu’il en a fait suffisamment et s’immobilise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
Les regards s’affrontent encore et une nouvelle exigence tombe :

« Oh non, jeune homme. Vous vous dévêtez entièrement. Et ensuite vous me gardez les bras le long du corps. »

L’officier sort ses menottes, prenant soin d’en fait tinter légèrement les maillons et d’y accrocher la lumière au passage. Pour la frime. 

« Quand je vous dit que j’ai mission de vous fouiller, je m’assure à fond que vous ne cachiez rien. » 

Et trahissant son ton mielleux par des gestes brusques, il franchit en quelques pas puissant l’espace libre qu’il lui avait gentiment laissé jusqu’ici, l’empoigne fermement et lui menotte les mains dans le dos. 

Par réflexe alors qu’il se sent agressé, le jeune Xinois tente de se défendre. Son corps esquive automatiquement la main qui l’attrape, fuit le bracelet de métal. Il ne peut quand même pas rester immobile face à une intrusion pareille !  
Et pourtant il le doit. Ça n’est pas seulement parce que le soi-disant représentant de la loi est plus rapide et plus fort que lui qu’il le maîtrise, mais parce qu’il accepte de se laisser faire, raisonnant sur les prises de risques comparées selon son attitude.   
L’autre n’est pas dupe et le lui fait savoir vicieusement ;

« Et si tu te fous de moi, tu vas payer ça très cher. »

Lui tenant toujours le haut d’un bras, serrant plus fort que nécessaire, il lui arrache ses sous-vêtements, et le frappe à la jambe pour le faire tomber. Il s’assure seulement qu’il ne heurte pas le sol trop fort, pas pour éviter de lui laisser des marques sur la peau mais pour qu’un bruit de chute trop fort de vienne déranger le monde autour d’eux. 

Il l’abandonne ainsi, à plat ventre au milieu de sa cellule, nu comme un ver et menotté. D’une brève pression du pied à l’arrière de la cuisse, il lui enjoint de se tenir tranquille. Sans prêter plus d’attention à son visage fulminant, il se met en devoir d’inspecter les vêtements qu’il l’a forcé à retirer. L’un après l’autre.   
On lui a déjà enjoint de vider ses poches avant de l’enfermer ici et ses maigres possessions sont gardées dans un casier ailleurs, mais il vérifie à fond. Tâte les doublures. Pour un peu, il irait jusqu’à déchirer les ourlets, mais finalement, étrangement, s’abstient. Il n’a pas besoin d’aller jusque là pour envahir grossièrement l’intimité de celui qu’il tient en son pouvoir. 

Il laisse simplement tomber à terre les vêtements au fur et à mesure qu’il termine de les examiner et les repousse du pied, comme des détritus. Content du résultat nul de cette fouille, il s’accroupit devant le prisonnier et l’oblige, lui caressant le menton de sa matraque, à relever un peu le visage vers lui. Tant pis ou tant mieux si ça lui tire méchamment sur la nuque.

« On dirait qu’au moins, les plantons d’accueil ont su faire leur boulot. Mais je n’en ai pas fini avec toi. Je connais les types de ton espèce : tous des sournois. Debout. » 

Silencieusement, il admire sa souplesse et son agilité : le prisonnier obtempère en vitesse et sans trébucher, malgré la position difficile et le déséquilibre imposé par les menottes, les mains immobilisées et le torse contraint. Il roule sur les genoux et se redresse comme si de rien n’était. 

Comme s’il n’avait rien fait de mal et comme s’il ne risquait rien non plus ? Le jeu pourtant se corse encore. L’officier sort cette fois de sa poche un gant en latex et le fait claquer contre son poignet en l’enfilant. D’un geste étonnamment élégant pour ses allures de brute…  
Enfin, les paupières bridées s’écarquillent, dévoilant des yeux sombres où passe une crainte légitime. 

« Ouvre la bouche. » 

Le prisonnier ne s’attendait pas à celle-là. Il ne croit pas au petit répit qu’on lui offre ? Il a bien raison.

Pressant ses joues entre d’une poigne de fer, il le force à ouvrir la bouche et y glisse les doigts sans aucun ménagement. Un index habillé de plastique explore chaque recoin, testant ses dents. Officiellement, il cherche des cavités contenant des trésors cachés de drogues, de messages secrets, de poisons… Il n’y trouve rien, bien évidemment, mais se complaît à le faire se sentir comme un cheval dont on examine la qualité. Le goût du latex, son crissement contre l’émail, la salive qui s’écoule malgré lui… la simple présence de ce corps étranger sans sa bouche, tout doit lui être inconfortable et humiliant.

Et ça n’est bien sûr qu’un avant-goût. 

« Bien, bien, chantonne l’officier. Évidemment, maintenant, je suis forcé de continuer. Ça n’aurait pas de sens de vous forcer à passer par là si je n’allais pas jusqu’au bout, n’est-ce pas ? » 

Oh, la haine qui passe sur ce jeune visage à ce moment ! Il devait pourtant bien se douter depuis le début qu’ils en arriveraient là ? Qu’espérait-il, que sa bonne conduite et l’absence de preuves au long des fouilles préliminaires lui épargneraient la principale ?

Les seuls obstacles restants sont le bon vouloir de l’officier, une urgence imprévue qui les interromprait, ou la simple logistique de la chose. Et encore…

« Mais voyons. Comment allons-nous continuer… parce qu’il est hors de question, Monsieur l’Immigrant Illégal, que je vous enlève vos menottes. Pas à quatre pattes, donc. Pas penché au-dessus d’un bureau d’interrogatoire de votre couchette de cellule. Alors… »

Jusqu’ici, il a pu maintenir un semblant de droiture. Ça va finir maintenant.

« Alors, à genoux. »

Pour une fois, le prisonnier n’obéit pas. Il craint plus encore que ce qui est réellement à venir et l’officier exulte. Oh, le pouvoir qu’il exerce sur lui en ce moment ! Il n’a même pas besoin de le toucher pour l’instant ; il possède toute son imagination et ça peut aller ainsi très loin.

Il le laisse se perdre dans la panique de ses fantasmes quelques instants qu’il savoure pleinement avant de repasser à l’action. Non, il ne va pas le forcer à lui offrir des faveurs sexuelles. Il est là pour conduire une vérification, un point c’est tout ; il ne va pas se laisser corrompre, tiens !  
Mais si l’autre en a tout seul l’idée… tant pis pour lui. 

Et puisqu’il ne sait plus obéir tout seul, il l’y force à coups de matraque. Légers, les coups. C’est pour l’aider, d’abord. Il ne va pas faire exprès de le blesser… pas pour l’instant en tout cas. Mais s’il persévère dans son attitude rebelle, on verra.

Il le force donc à tomber à genoux. Puis de là, face contre terre. Il lui écrase la nuque du pied. 

« Bien. Cette position conviendra. À quelqu’un comme toi… Ne t’avise plus de bouger. » 

La pression se relâche, lentement. Et avec elle, l’animosité exprimée reflue également.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça sera vite fini. C’est juste une toute petite formalité… Voyez, je me mets à votre niveau, » annonce l’officier avec une gaieté terriblement déplacée, en s’agenouillant à son tour sur le sol froid et à la propreté douteuse.   
Pour un peu, il lui donnerait une tape amicale sur les fesses, comme il ferait à un animal domestique obéissant. Il retient ce geste, encore une fois : il tient à ce qu’on ne puisse pas l’accuser d’une conduite – trop – déplacée. Tout ce qu’il fait reste, globalement, dans le cadre normal de la fouille, prétendra-t-il jusqu’au bout. 

La salive du prisonnier qui couvre encore le latex du gant facilite à peine les choses. Avec une rapidité douloureuse, il enfonce un doigt, le retire, en ajoute un second. Le tour intérieur est vite fait. 

Devant lui, les poignets pris dans les menottes s’agitent ; deux poings se crispent avant de se relâcher. Les doigts tremblent un peu. Les poings se referment de nouveau. 

« Et voilà. Je vous avais promis de l’efficacité. Non ? Vous l’avez quand même eue. Nous sommes les meilleurs et nous faisons bien notre travail. Vous serez toujours satisfaits avec nous. Rien à signaler de votre côté, quelle chance pour nous deux. Je n’aurais pas aimé avoir à remplir un rapport désobligeant. Bien, bien, bien. » 

Son travail accompli, il lâche enfin son cher petit suspect. Il le libère même des menottes.   
Il ôte le gant souillé en le retournant et l’agite négligemment sous ses yeux. Cette preuve-là, il l’emportera soigneusement : pas question de l’oublier et de la laisser traîner là par terre.   
D’un geste condescendant, il l’autorise à se rhabiller. Le prisonnier incrédule, bafoué, pour l’instant, n’osera rien en faire, pas tant qu’il n’aura pas tourné les talons, refermé sur lui la grille et rendu un maigre semblant d’intimité.

Le jeu se termine presque et Envy s’amuse comme un petit fou :

« Et vous n’appellerez pas à l’incident diplomatique, bien sûr. He non, vous ne pouvez pas, Monsieur l’Immigrant Illégal. Vous n’avez aucune prérogative, aucun droit. Vous pourriez aussi bien être prince à Xing que ça serait pareil. »  
Ah, il aime le voir sursauter à ces mots !

Oh oui, il sait de qui il s’agit, qui est ce Ling Yao.  
La réciproque est peut-être vraie, peut-être pas. D’une manière ou d’une autre, le petit prince est capable de percer à première vue le secret du corps des homoncules, mais ça ne lui donne pas forcément l’identité précise de celui qu’il a en face de lui. Mais qu’il se rende compte de cette information ou non, qu’est-ce que ça change ?  
Un coup de chance l’a de nouveau jeté en prison et il compte bien en profiter à fond. Sans doute, ses alliés vont venir le faire évader de nouveau d’ici quelques jours, le temps qu’ils retrouvent sa trace. En attendant, il va s’amuser encore avec lui. Non, non, voyons, il ne va pas le relaxer si facilement, illégalement, en échange de seulement quelques faveurs !

Il va plutôt le laisser mariner dans la crante de son retour et l’escalade des sévices. Peut-être les réalisera-t-il effectivement, peut-être pas. Ça dépendra de son humeur !


End file.
